


幸福了然後呢

by Didy_miny



Series: 短篇合輯 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 短篇合輯 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849741





	幸福了然後呢

「崔勝哲！你走出那道門，就別想在看到我！」

碰！

沒有因為一句威脅，家門仍是充滿魄力的被粗魯的關上

我那張本畫了淡妝上鏡的臉，現在已被潺潺落下的淚水給淹沒，臉頰佈滿眼淚的軌跡

癱軟的跌坐在地，心裡默默的祈禱著

他會回來的，他會捨不得我的

平時給我很多恩惠的老天，今天應該不想給我了，坐在冰冷的地板上，看著時鐘，從他關上門的那刻到現在已經20分過去了

我在心中暗笑自己

呵，原來是我一廂情願呢…他一點也不會心疼你啊

視線從時鐘移開，往放滿髒碗盤的水槽看，往客廳充滿垃圾的矮茶几看，再往浴室外裝滿髒衣服的洗衣籃看，最後回到身旁的餐桌看到桌上的酒杯

伸長了手把它往地上撥

哐噹……

完美，我為這雜亂的屋子又增添了一地晶瑩剔透的玻璃，再加點顏色就更完整了

拿起地上的玻璃……

舉起另一隻手，手心手背都很美呢

（…………分割線…………）

聽見他接近嘶吼的大喊，我仍毫不猶豫的關上門

在寒風刺骨的室外裝作有骨氣的連件外套都沒穿，雙手抱著胸遠離我們的家，被甩了巴掌的臉頰熱辣辣的遭受著冷冽空氣的襲擊

我一定不會輕易的回家……一定……

走著走著我頓住了腳步，就是這個騎樓，我看見淨漢靠在知秀懷裡的騎樓

一個是我的另一半，一個是我多年的好友，本不打算說出來，永遠埋在心裡爛掉

卻在今天因為小事而引發的爭吵，口不擇言之下，脫口而出

「尹淨漢，難怪你那麼不上心，因為你的心早就都給了洪知秀」

啪……

「崔勝哲！你不相信我，我和洪知秀清白的很」

就這樣我的臉上多了一大片紅印，看到他受傷的眼神，我更加生氣了，我明明看見了

「我只相信我看見的」

冷漠丟下一句，便離開了家門

算了事到如今，正好他們可以在一起了

繼續漫無目的的走著，不遠處一間公寓的門口，兩人擁抱在一起，甚至甜蜜的親吻

老天，你在跟我作對嗎？

本想視若無睹的經過，卻發現其中一人很是眼熟，好像老友的身影，一定是我看花了眼

不…………就是他，那淨漢怎麼辦

我真可笑，都被背叛了卻還是為他著想

等在一旁，另一人走入公寓後，我衝向他

碰！

「洪知秀！你太無恥了」

嘴角帶著拜我所賜的鮮血和傷口的知秀，推了我一把，甚是憤怒

「你他媽的發什麼瘋！」

我抓住他的衣領，對他大吼

「你這麼做淨漢怎麼辦，腳踏兩條船，你可真柔軟」

知秀撥開我的手，換他抓住我的衣領

「說什麼你？誰腳踏兩條船了，淨漢是你的另一半，我和他怎麼可能」

「我都看見了，你上個禮拜把他抱在懷裡了」

「崔勝哲，你不要跟我說你因為這個跟淨漢吵架了」

「我都親眼看見了，還不是嗎」

知秀不再保持著不打人的品格，用沒有抓住衣領的那隻手，往本就紅腫的臉頰揍了過來

「你給我閉嘴！」

我跌坐在地，不屑的躲開他怪罪到眼神，尷尬的氣氛蔓延在我們之中，最後知秀先開口了

「你知道那天你媽媽來過嗎？」

我愣住了，淨漢沒有說

「你知道他羞辱了淨漢嗎？」

「你知道你媽以為淨漢沒有工作整天待在家裡靠著你養嗎？」

我瞪大眼睛轉過頭看著憤怒的知秀

「不可能」

媽明明對他很好啊，每次見面不都有說有笑的嗎？

「你媽在你面前從來都是作戲，對你來說當然不可能了」

我震驚的支支吾吾，說不出一句完整的話

「那…那他，為……為」

「為什麼不跟你說，而跟我說？」

身體止不住的發顫，不知是因為寒冷還是因為太過震驚

知秀看著這樣的我不屑的嗤笑

「他怎麼可能跟你說，讓你夾在中間？他做不到，那天他本來只想自己散散心，卻遇到我，我看他心情明顯不好，眼睛又紅紅，不問還好，一問他直接崩潰大哭，他到底為了你受了多少委屈你知道嗎？」

淨漢不輕易哭的，卻在外頭因為一個關心就失控，那是多麼大的委屈？

腦中突然想起剛剛出門時淨漢說的話

「出了那道門，就別想再看到我」

我猛然的起身，以最快的速度衝回家，留下知秀不知所措的叫喚

尹淨漢，不可以，你不能出事……

（……分割線……）

地上佈滿了花，把我和他圈了起來，周圍有好多我和他的朋友，各個都開心的看向我們，他單膝下跪在我前方，手上捧著戒指，有些彆扭有些焦慮，更多的是深情

「尹淨漢，你願意和我走過這一生嗎？」

多麼美的一句話，美得讓人春心蕩漾，還沒完全消化完這句話，我聽見了我的聲音

「我願意……」

突然一篇黑暗映入眼簾

啊，我做夢了……

我試圖移動身體，試圖睜開眼睛，都行不通

我這是死了？

耳裡突然多了談話聲

「醫生他怎麼樣」是勝哲

「幸好及時發現，沒有造成太大的傷害，傷口也已經縫合了，等他醒來沒事了」

「太好了，謝謝」

看來是沒死呢

為什麼會走到這一步呢？你說我會後悔答應他嗎

"不會後悔的，因為我愛崔勝哲"

當初的我是這樣認為的，不管重來幾遍我依然會答應他

那現在呢？我不知道

不想思考了，放棄與黑暗鬥爭，順著它我想再睡一覺

（……分割線……）

太好了，你沒事真的太好了

我握著他沒有受傷的那隻手，深深的鬆了一口氣，輕輕的摩挲著細嫩的手，再看到另一隻被厚厚紗布繃帶包裹的手腕，因為我將要多一道難以移除的傷痕

他是多麼愛美，只是因為被蚊子叮為了不留疤忍受著搔癢，絕不輕易抓，以保護肌膚的無暇

如今卻狠狠的弄出一道又深又長猙獰的傷口，時不時提醒著我帶給他多大的傷害

幾個小時前我用盡力氣最快的跑回家，一進家門看到滿地的玻璃參雜著鮮血，他躺在地上緊閉著雙眼

我的腦袋嗡嗡作響，怎麼辦怎麼辦，回過神來，發現我已經按住了他的傷口，身上也沾了鮮紅

晚我一點跟著我也跑過來的知秀，看到這場面，先是驚訝，很快的冷靜下來，這才叫了我沒想起的救護車

「知秀，沒有他我該怎麼辦……」

知秀沒有說話，只是拍拍我的肩，用他的手帕，換掉我手上的，跟著我一起緊緊的壓住傷口

彷彿他也對我失望透頂，對我無話可說了

「淨漢!」

他的媽媽來了，喘著粗氣，衝入病房，看來是匆匆忙忙的趕過來的，看到臉色蒼白的他，眉頭沒有鬆過

我有些心虛的叫喚他

「媽」

因為我的叫喚，目光才從淨漢身上轉過來

「都是我的錯，媽對不起」

「回去吧」

他的媽媽溫柔的說

「不，我要在這裡陪著他」

「回去吧，你這身血算什麼樣子，趕緊回去收拾收拾，又不是不讓你再來了」

低沉的男聲從背後傳來，是他的爸爸，我這才發現我的衣服全沾滿他的血，要不是上救護車前知秀給我套上的外套，不知道的人還以為我出了什麼意外

「爸」

他的爸爸什麼也沒在說，只是把他的車鑰匙給我

「是啊，家裡也一團糟吧，你不回去整理，誰能幫你整理」

他們什麼都沒問，眼神中也毫無怪罪之意，只是關心著我，我的心揪在了一起

他也像他們一樣貼心，明明有事，卻因為不想讓人困擾獨自消化著

（……分隔線……）

不知道睡了多久，我又再次感受到黑暗，這次一樣動彈不得

我聽到了熟悉的聲音，還有頭髮被撫摸的觸感

「傻孩子，怎麼會做這樣的事」

我感受到她的顫抖，聲音中帶著抽咽

「不是說沒事了，別擔心了」

另一個依然是熟悉不過的聲音，是爸媽，他們來了

我聽到媽媽因為被爸爸摟著安慰而變小的抽咽聲，我也好想想坐起來抱抱他們，跟他們說對不起，我做了傻事

可惜動彈不得，但我感受到了臉頰好像多了兩行濕潤

「別哭了，你看孩子雖然睡著可是他都聽得見，我們傷心他也會傷心的」

爸爸似乎看到我流淚了聲音裡充滿了心疼

為什麼會走到這一步呢？我做錯了什麼嗎？還沒結婚前不是都好好的嗎？

我們是大學同學，他是企管系我是文學系，本來完全無交集，是因為一場聯誼

當時我已是成名的作家了，那天正好剛結完稿，打算休息一陣，閒來無事，就應了朋友的邀約

而他是打賭輸了，被逼著去的

我對在場的人都不熟，也不喜歡和別人打鬧，說白點就是怕生，於是坐在角落畫畫，他本就不願來，想著撐過去就好，也往我著這個角落來

他有意無意的瞥了一眼我的畫，就入迷了

「哇！畫的很好呢！」

「謝謝」

「你好我是崔勝哲」

他向我伸出手，我拿著畫筆的手隨意的回握

「尹淨漢」

那場聯誼裡我們一直待在那個角落裡，說了很話，不對，大部分都是他在說，我通常是邊畫著畫有一句沒一句的回，但總結一句我們相談甚歡，最後聯誼結束前我們交換了電話

那天以後我們經常聯絡，也許吃個飯，也許出去玩，也許就只是想要膩在一起

也忘了是誰先提出交往的，或是誰也沒提，自然而然的在一起了

交往的過程中，我們都很開心，了解彼此，常常還沒說出，對方就已經知道要幹嘛了

有時也有爭吵，大多是小事，哄一哄就又和好如初，越來越甜蜜

但是結婚之後，的確很幸福，但這些蜜意卻被生活的壓力越磨越淡

交往時，我們只需要考慮自己和對方，結婚後，卻要考慮兩個家庭

要善盡子女的責任，要顧及親戚的聯繫，他的家族頗大又是嫡系更是長子，時常有聚會必須得由他出面協調

他是企業的主管，常常忙的抽不開身，我是個作家工作時間彈性很大只要交的出稿沒有誰會管我，因此這些事自然而然的由他的配偶我處理

不知怎麼的或許是我的工作不用出門，所有的家事竟也理所當然由我負責，但既然決定結婚了就應該互相扶持，他忙不過來，那就我來做，即使累卻也從沒有怨言，我甚至慶幸還好我的工作是作家

不過也因為這個工作，他的媽媽對我的羞辱從來不在少數，一直認為我無所事事，靠著她兒子白吃白喝，要不是我勾引，她早就找了個中意的女孩，怎麼會輪到我這個只會待在家的廢人，我怎麼解釋我的工作也沒用

偏偏在他面前又裝做一副和我親近的樣子，讓他看不出異樣

一開始還能忍，想著反正又不是住一起，回來時忍忍就過了，後來卻變本加厲，直接跑到家裡，對我指著鼻子罵，我這才知道原來一切都是面子問題，她不甘被嘲笑，笑他兒子是同性戀，笑他兒子被當凱子般的白吃白喝，笑他抱不著孫子

有幾次差點忍不住回嘴，卻想到他會因此被夾在媽媽和丈夫之間，就打消了這個念頭，一直告訴這自己忍一忍，看到他每天拖著疲憊的身軀回來時，更是連說出口的心思都沒了

就這樣我和他結婚已經三年了，這三年受的氣都比不上我們之間的感情，即使他從不做家事，即使他回來就是坐在沙發上當馬鈴薯，只要他愛我，對我露出開心的笑，一切都值得

可是最近我越來越感受不到他的愛了，一年前他升職了，工作應酬一大堆，要不就是通霄沒回家，要不就是三更半夜滿身酒氣的回家，有時替他收拾時還會發現他身上有別人的香水味，衣服上有不明的口紅印

我一直告訴自己沒事的，他不過是打拼事業，拼命的把那些視若無睹

又過了一陣，應酬少了，變得早些回家，原以為他會回到一回家就對我笑的老公，卻不再如此，總是臭著一張臉，躺在沙發上，不再用以前略帶撒嬌的要飯吃，而是以命令的語氣要我準備，甚至有時寫稿忘了時間，來不及收拾打掃，看到髒亂的家更會發脾氣

我不愛哭，可是因為這樣的他淚水不知流了多少

我從來都不會對他生氣，因為我知道他為了工作很煩燥每天的壓力讓他喘不過氣，他需要發洩，我願意當他的發洩管道，因為我愛他

如今我才知道我是多麼的可悲，可悲的連我都不認識我了

以前的我想做什麼就做什麼任性自我，不爽就發脾氣，累了就休息放手不做，能坐不站能躺不坐

我什麼時候變成這樣委曲求全了，我什麼時候變得這麼不愛自己了，我什麼時候變得刻苦耐勞

童話故事裡，公主和王子總是過著幸福快樂都日子，但這日子裡，是多少的犧牲和遷就換來的，又或許只是個表像，其實是貌合神離呢？

我們都被童話故事給騙了，通過這次我算是意識到了

這幾天正好有個稿要截，我沒日沒夜的趕稿，持續了一個星期，家裡也一個禮拜沒整理了，他回來看到我趕稿不好說什麼，卻也沒幫忙的意思，倒頭就睡

終於在昨晚交稿了，更好他出差去了，我想著今天就能把家裡整理好，今晚他回來就可以看到乾乾淨淨的家

可是計畫趕不上變化，經紀人臨時發來了個邀約，讓我去參加一個連鎖書店的開幕儀式，我問了問出席的人，還有書店的店主，覺得得去一趟，也不管家裡還是一團糟急急忙忙就出門了，沒想到卻成了爭吵的導火線

儀式結束後回到家就看到他坐在餐桌旁，一臉陰沉的拿著酒杯

「勝哲你回來啦，餓了吧，我去給你準備吃的」

「你去哪了？」

我去的地方暫時不能說我想到時候他能有點小驚喜

「臨時被朋友約出去了，對不起」

「忘了該做的事，家裡亂糟糟的，你倒是和朋友出去逍遙了？」

我翻冰箱材料的動作頓住了很是錯愕

「勝哲，你說什麼呢」

「不是說昨天截稿嗎，怎麼到現在連收拾都沒有，我出差了兩天，累的半死回來，看到的卻是髒兮兮的房子，已經一個禮拜了，你不嫌髒我都覺得噁心了」

「既然噁心，你有手有腳可以自己收拾，不必坐在這等著我來收拾」

用力的關上冰箱門，我再也忍不住了，憑什麼這些都是我的責任，我也有工作，也有壓力

興許是被我幾乎沒有過得回嘴給震住了，他沒有說話，我接著說

「這是我們的家，我們都有責任跟義務！家事你也有分！」

不可以哭，我這樣告訴自己，為了掩飾情緒趕緊轉身要進房，手卻被他抓住

「你的戒指呢？」

我的戒指？我剛剛在經紀人那換裝時，不小心撤下來，把它放在桌上忘了拿，我怎麼那麼糊塗呢？

「我忘在哥那了」

「尹淨漢，你對這個家還上心嗎？為了寫稿家事往旁邊放就算了，連這麼重要的戒指都可以忘了，還是其實早就不見了？」

越說越荒唐了，這些話裡句句都述說著，我做的事有多麼理所當然，他有多麼的正氣凜然，好像一切都是我的錯

好些年沒有發脾氣了，今天不再壓抑了

「我們那張結婚證書，是僱佣契約嗎，我是你丈夫，不是你的傭人，你沒有資格對我乎來喚去，隨意對我發脾氣，我也是人，我也有工作，壓力也不比你小，憑什麼我要對你的疲累照單接受，我的呢？找誰發洩，你自己摸著良心講，你有多久沒有對我笑了，你有多久沒有空出時間陪我了？如果你只是想找個人天天待在家裡替你洗衣打掃做飯，當你的出氣筒，那我不適合，請你另請高就」

他愣住了，沒有想到我會一口氣把我心裡所有的話通通吐出來，一時之間他也不知如何回話，而我覺得還不夠

「崔勝哲，以前的你去哪了，那個愛我的我愛的你去哪了？那個和知秀一樣的你去哪了？總是溫文儒雅，體貼入微的你呢？」

不知為何他的眸中似乎多了一團火光，說出的話更讓我有如刀割

「尹淨漢，難怪那麼不上心，因為你的心早就給了洪知秀」

啪！我的手因為打了他一巴掌而腫痛了，然而遠遠比不上心上的痛

「崔勝哲！你不相信我！我和洪知秀清白的很」

「我只相信我看見的」

之後我就躺在這裡了，呵…很可笑吧…

這就是所謂的童話故事，可笑至極

如今…我想我後悔了，後悔那樣的逆來順受，後悔說出我願意，後悔結婚

（……分隔線……）

早晨六點，我開著車，也不知是怎麼開的，就這麼到了家，還沒走完樓梯就聽見五六位鄰居阿姨的閒話家常，似乎是談論到我們了

「昨天真是把我嚇死了」

「發生什麼事了」

「我家隔壁不是住著兩個小伙子嗎？昨天裡頭的漂亮小伙子，被送進醫院了」

「啊，不是挺健康的嗎？」

其中一名婦人舉起一手用另一支手比劃出切割的動作

「怎麼會這樣，我看他總是笑笑的」

「是啊，是啊，有時候他也會過來跟我們坐坐呢，是個幽默的小伙子」

「好像是吵架了，在那之前，我看到另一個帥氣小伙子摔門就出去了」

「我以為他倆感情很好的」

「剛搬來的時候感情是真的很好，不過後來帥氣小伙子工作越來越忙，沒什麼時間陪漂亮小伙子，又因為壓力常常發脾氣」

「這樣啊，要我也受不了」

「不過漂亮小伙子一直忍的很好，也不鬧，有可能是因為帥氣小伙子他媽媽」

「他媽媽？」

「他媽媽好像不喜歡漂亮小伙子，常常跑來他們家罵人，一開始還會進屋裡再罵，到了最近甚至直接在外面就指著他的鼻子罵，說有多難聽就有多難聽」

「我也看過，好像說著漂亮小伙子不工作白吃白喝的，要他趕快離開她兒子」

「漂亮小伙子不是出了好幾本書嗎？賺的應該不少，他都沒回話」

「他媽媽可能不知道吧，平時跟漂亮小伙子聊天，總覺得他很聰明很會說話，伶牙俐齒，可是被罵時卻一句話都不回，乖乖的站著給罵」

「也許因為是長輩吧？多說話恐怕會更嚴重」

「我看他每次被罵完，都皺著眉頭，可轉頭看到我，都會要我不要跟帥氣小伙子說」

「不過就是因為這樣，才會一次爆發那麼嚴重的後果」

連鄰居阿姨都發現了他一直在忍，離他最近的我，卻一點也沒發現，雖然這次不是如她們所說的，是因為我可笑的懷疑，卻也是我們之間最大的問題

他真的對我很用心，用盡最大的限度包容，我卻……

盡可能保持鎮定的走上樓梯，要進門時，阿姨們發現了我，看到我身上的血跡都擔心的很

「怎麼滿身是血，受傷了嗎？」

我輕輕的搖頭

「不是我的」

「漂亮小伙子還好嗎」

「沒什麼大礙」

阿姨們各個鬆了一口氣，雖然她們談論著我們的事，卻也是出於關心，沒有惡意

隔壁的阿姨拍拍我的肩

「會過去的，好好處理，會沒事的，需要幫忙的話，儘管跟阿姨說」

眼淚幾乎快溢出眼眶了，明明我做錯了那麼多，卻總是受到很多的關心和包容

我勉強露出一個微笑，一定很難看

「謝謝」

趕緊開了門，進去，一進屋子充滿血腥味，他的血還佈滿了廚房

看著那攤血，愧疚感充斥在心中，將它清理乾淨後，才開始收拾其他地方，花了整整兩個小時，看似簡單的家事卻做的笨手笨腳

這才發現我似乎沒有做過一點家事，從小被媽媽慣著，結了婚被他包容著

回了房想洗個澡，看到床上被我隨意亂丟的衣服很不習慣，他總會幫我折好，想到客廳小茶几的垃圾都是我製造的，他總會默默的把那些都丟掉，被他拿來傷害自己的酒杯也是我亂放的

我總是在前方弄亂，他總是在後方收拾，我卻怪他不整理嫌噁心

明明他也很忙，充著電的筆電旁還零亂的放著各種資料，他不喜歡忽悠讀者，若是對一個資訊不熟悉，沒有查清楚絕不會放進他的作品裡，卻還要承受我忙碌帶回來的脾氣

明明他很愛畫畫，結婚前畫本總是一本接著一本買，可結婚後他有多久沒畫畫了

明明他很愛笑，交往時總是因為一點小事就捧腹大笑，露出淘氣的笑容，可現在他有多久沒有真正的大笑了

明明對什麼事都樂觀向上，從來不認為有什麼事是不能解決的，可如今……

突然門鈴響起了，我匆忙的前去開門，是他的經紀人，比我們大了幾歲，平時待我們像弟弟一樣

還在大學時他就是有名氣的作家了，畢業後更是紅極一時，到現在每每出書都是銷量冠軍

一開始是因為懶，懶得去跟出版社討價還價，也常常接到書店開店邀約，或是安排簽書會，於是找了個經紀人替他打理，經紀人處理的有聲有色，讓他一個出道這麼多年作家還能夠深受歡迎

而現在不是因為懶，而是為了照顧我，照顧兩人的親人，處理我家族的事務，根本沒時間去管這些

以前是為了愜意生活，現在是為了減少負擔

「終於，有人在家了，我昨天都來了兩趟，到底是發生什麼事，搞成這樣」

經紀人一見面就霹靂啪啦的問

「進來吧」

「我聽你鄰居說了，淨漢他……他還好吧，到底怎麼回事？」

「他沒什麼大礙，哥找我們有什麼事嗎？」

我不想也不敢跟他說我們發生了什麼事，一定會被罵的臭頭

經紀人從口袋裡拿出來一個戒指，交給我

「淨漢昨天臨時被我叫去出席一個書店的開幕式，換衣服時勾到了，被他拿下了，因為挺趕的，就忘了」

原來真的掉在哥那裡，不是他故意不帶的，為什麼不跟我說是出席開幕式呢？

「什麼開幕式？」

「是xx集團投資的書店，本也沒什麼大不了，就是這次的投資破天荒是投資部親自提案的，他們對這個方面沒什麼興趣，不過最近換了一個新部長，有這個領域的知識跟愛好，又正好集團缺個新方向，花了一年多才盛大開幕，淨漢原來因為剛截稿也不想去，可我一說集團跟主導人，他就興沖沖的去了，說也奇怪，去了也只是打個招呼，就沒有在多交談，安分的參加儀式」

淨漢這是在幫我……

最近公司跟那個集團長期合作到期了，準備續約，可是新部長是個不好搞，合約談起來有點不順，回家偶爾會跟他抱怨，沒想到他一直放在心上

他大學時期就是暢銷作家，有很多忠實讀者，以他的名氣，出席一家書店的開幕式

對那家書店的名氣有頗大的助益，成功打響名號，正好讓他們投資部的名聲更響亮，但若是淨漢一到場就跟那位部長攀談，那就很明顯的他在拉攏人心，畢竟只要資訊不封閉沒有人不知道我們兩是夫夫，依那位部長的脾性一定會造成反效果，不如站的遠遠的表示淨漢只是單純的來站台要幫這家書店更有用些

淨漢這是用心了，不告訴我應該是想給我驚喜，讓我工作順利，也讓我的面子不至於掛不住

可我卻因為戒指和他鬧，還懷疑他……

「勝哲，怎麼愣在那了，到底發生什麼事」

我回過神來

「對不起哥，能讓我一個人靜一靜嗎，我們的事改天再跟你說好嗎？」

「好吧…那我先走了」

「謝謝」

經紀人走了，我把臉埋在雙手之間，我一直忍著的淚水不爭氣的落下

心裡充滿了抱歉和愧疚，更多的是不安，感覺好像再也留不住淨漢，再也不能擁有他了

該怎麼辦……尹淨漢……對不起，你會願意原諒我嗎？

勝哲回到醫院時，凈漢已經醒過了，經過一番檢查後，又再次睡了過去，像是要把這個禮拜熬的夜給補回來似的

勝哲和凈漢的父母安靜的坐在病房裡，明明是熟悉的親人，卻不知怎麼對話

勝哲愧疚的低著頭，凈漢的父母雖然不知道究竟怎麼回事，不過單看勝哲的表現，就能感受的到，錯在於他

兩老心裡儘管沒有怪罪之意，卻也無法說出沒關係，沒辦法出口寬慰，他們不想干涉太多，他們的兒子很有主見想法，從小到大什麼事都由他自己處理

如今兒子沒事了，他的老公也在反省了，他們更是無話可說，只能等著兒子自己做出決定，現在只能坐在這相顧無言

「爸媽，要不你們先回去休息吧」

凈漢的媽媽直盯著凈漢的睡容，沒有說話只是搖頭

「老婆，已經醒來過了，沒事了，孩子只是累了想睡而已」

「爸媽，你們是連夜趕來的，一定也累了，我給你們找個飯店，休息一會再來吧」

「可是……」

「好了老婆，你不是想給兒子補補身體嗎，待在醫院怎麼準備？」

凈漢的媽媽抿唇，又順了順凈漢的頭髮，即使不捨離去，還是敵不過身體的疲憊，跟著丈夫就離開了

「我送你們吧，爸也累了，不適合開車」

「不用了，凈漢去檢查時，我小憩了一會，他阿姨家就在這附近，我們去那就好，你在這照顧凈漢吧」

凈漢的父母仍是什麼都沒問，送他們出病房看著他們因為年紀而不再挺直的背影，勝哲垂下了肩膀，頹然的坐在走道的座椅，懊悔涌上心頭

（……分隔線……）

「好了，包紮好了」

「護士姐姐，你的側顏很漂亮喔，真的是個白衣天使呢」

「我每次給你換藥，你都這樣說，我都會背了」

「這樣護士姐姐才會溫柔一點，比較不痛啊」

凈漢醒來已經來到第四天了，每次護士給他換藥，他都用一張正而八經的臉，把護士調戲的紅著一張臉出去，不只換藥的護士，連輪班來量體溫和血壓的也不例外，各個都心花朵朵開，甚至凈漢的主治醫師是個女人，每每查房都會被撩的眉開眼笑

大家也都知道他的配偶是個男的，不過是在開玩笑，不然一定會以為他是個花心大蘿蔔

但他們都覺得奇怪，為何他天天都能笑咪咪的開著玩笑，也不吝嗇給予大大的微笑，看起來一點都不像經歷過不好的事的人，要不是手上那個猙獰的傷口，醫護人員大概會以為他是來佔床位的

對於來探望的人，凈漢也是有說有笑，知秀、經紀人、要好的學弟，跟他們東聊西聊，對自己的父母更像是回到孩童時期，直直撒嬌

唯獨對勝哲一句話也不說，病房總是熱鬧，但只要客人一走，凈漢就面無表情的看窗外，瞬間寂靜下來，一開始勝哲還會想辦法跟他說話，但一次兩次三次，怎麼樣就是不開口，這四天裡，除了需要喝水，想上廁所，一句話都不跟勝哲說

勝哲知道他是在生氣，非常非常氣的那種，平常凈漢的脾氣是來得快去得也快，哄一哄，撒撒嬌就好，喔不，是結婚前，結婚後凈漢沒發過脾氣

如果讓凈漢像現在這樣跟別人都可以開心的談笑，對惹他生氣的人一句話都不說，直接當他是陌生人甚至是空氣，就代表他真的氣到想要遠離這個人了，上一個被他這樣對待的人，是大學時期，畢業後就完全沒有聯絡了

勝哲知道他現在的處境非常不利，他想要彌補一切，卻無從彌補，只能以出差後想休假的理由，丟下工作整天待在醫院陪著他，希望凈漢能給自己一個重新開始的機會

這天下午經紀人帶著凈漢的學弟兼公司後輩知勳一起來醫院探望他，凈漢跟知勳聊得很開心，經紀人把勝哲叫出病房

「凈漢的事，我看是壓不住了，畢竟沒辦法限制醫院進出的人，沒辦法堵住每個人的嘴，可能最近這些天消息就會走漏了」

「這個我知道，醫院本來就是公共場所，我們住的公寓也有很多人知道這件事，壓不住是遲早的事」

「其實不難辦，發個新聞稿，說一下沒有大礙就好，就是凈漢的形象一直都很正面，書的內容也都是樂觀向上的，而且又那麼常出現在媒體上，我是怕會被緊咬不放，剛截的那份稿看來暫時是出不了了」

「會發生這種事，都是我造成的，如果要開記者會什麼的，我能幫的一定幫，千萬別讓媒體毀了他」

經紀人聽到勝哲的話後，鬆了一口氣，有他的幫助要挽回形象，就不是什麼難事了，本來還擔心著勝哲怕影響事業會避重就輕，所幸勝哲還是愛夫心切

「不過哥，你也知道現在凈漢不太理我，還是得你親自跟他說」

經紀人拍了拍勝哲的肩，安慰道

「會過去的」

勝哲苦笑了一下，他知道沒那麼簡單

經紀人告訴凈漢後，凈漢沒什麼特別的反應，平靜的接受了，或許他現在也沒有心力去顧及那些吧，只有在他們離開前說了一句

「哥，我相信你，你怎麼處理我就怎麼接受」

到了午餐時間，因為凈漢一隻手有傷口，另一隻手吊著點滴，沒辦法靈活運用，所以三餐都由勝哲餵著

吃了幾口，勝哲再次舀起一湯匙，靠近凈漢，凈漢頭一撇，不吃就是不吃，這幾天都是如此吃沒幾口就不吃了，勝哲也習慣了，把餐具收一收，拿起一旁知勳帶來的草莓

「知勳帶了你最喜歡的草莓，我去洗給你吃」

就起身去浴室，走了幾步，背後突然多了一個聲音

「我們，離婚吧…」

這是凈漢幾天以來對他說的第一句話，他最擔心聽到的一句話

勝哲的腳步頓了一下，不敢回頭，當作沒聽到，故意走到病房外，給家屬用的小廚房洗草莓

剛走出門就遇到凈漢的父母，勝哲心猛然一跳

他們……應該沒聽到吧

跟他們說了聲去洗草莓就趕緊逃走了，再次回來時，看到的不是預期中低沉的氣氛，而是帶著歡笑

凈漢像個孩子對著媽媽撒嬌

「凈漢，午餐的粥怎麼就吃這麼幾口，來再吃一點把它吃完」

凈漢撇過頭

「不要！」

「不行，不然會好的慢」

「軟軟爛爛的，不好吃」

「你現在一整天都躺在床上，也沒幹麻，吃粥負擔比較不大，會有飽足感，才不會變胖，而且營養也夠，必須吃！」

「不吃！」

「明明是你自己找罪受，還在這裡跟我鬧彆扭，還是你嫌你娘煮的粥不好吃」

凈漢嘟起嘴，對著媽媽擺弄無辜的眼神

「媽~」

「你不吃就別想吃草莓！」

草莓是凈漢最愛的水果，如果能用簡單的事情換草莓，他一定二話不說馬上做，就像現在他的嘴裡已經放入一匙他本不想吃的粥了

勝哲在一旁看著，嘴角微微的上揚

如果要說很會說話的凈漢到底怎麼來的，看看剛剛凈漢媽媽三兩下就哄著凈漢吃下粥就知道，伶牙俐齒都是從媽媽那裡遺傳來的

再看看凈漢爸爸，他的老婆兒子在一旁鬥嘴，卻可以安安靜靜的坐在一旁看自己帶來的書，完全不受影響，看來凈漢可以不計環境，畫上一整天的畫寫上一整個章節的書，就是源自於爸爸這裡

勝哲剛把草莓放在桌上，凈漢的爸爸就順手操起一顆準備放進嘴裡，就惹來凈漢的抗議

「爸，草莓是我的，不准吃」

「我是你爹，一顆草莓也不能吃」

「不行」

「不管我就是要吃」

凈漢又嘟起嘴對著自己的媽媽告狀

「媽，你看爸欺負我手不能動，搶我的草莓吃」

凈漢媽媽哭笑不得，輕拍了一下自己的老公

「呀！幾歲的人還這樣跟你兒子搶草莓，你要吃回家市場多的是，不差這一顆」

凈漢爸爸看著他們母子聯合起來，無奈的放下草莓

「你個不孝子」

做回自己的位子繼續看書，凈漢驕傲的揚起下巴

「哼」

凈漢被自己的父母捧在手心上疼，對他呵護至極，即使這件事的發生讓他們很傷心，也不會表現在凈漢面前，他們知道他現在是最需要被安慰的人

凈漢在他們面前也會展現出最真實的模樣，盡情的撒嬌，在他們那裡找到溫暖，給自己療傷

一家人之間就是如此，彼此體諒彼此依靠

而勝哲呢，也身為凈漢的家人，卻是傷他最深的人，傷到凈漢說出離婚這樣的話

勝哲自知這是自己造成的，所以在他們聊天歡笑時，勝哲把自己縮到最小，讓他們可以感受不到自己，也讓凈漢不要那麼遭心，想著也許可以稍稍挽回他的心

凈漢的父母在醫院待到夜晚，一同吃完晚餐又和凈漢待了一會才離開，勝哲陪著他們走到停車場，路上沒了病房內的歡笑，取而代之的是無聲的尷尬

最後由凈漢的父親打破沉默

「這件事，我們不了解也不會問，也不會干涉你們的未來，不管是要繼續走下去，還是分開，我們都不會插手，但是只要是凈漢的決定我們一定支持到底，也希望不要再發生這樣的事，不然我們不會善罷甘休」

其實他們有聽見凈漢說要離婚的話，當時還猶豫著要不要進去，留個空間給他們，後來沒有聽到後續，於是裝作不知情，但不代表他們會不了了之，話語間稍稍暗示凈漢凡事要三思，此時更是表明了立場，他們也是父母，孩子開心對他們來說最為重要，於是把醜話說在了前頭

「我知道了爸媽，謝謝你們，還有……對不起」

凈漢父母沒在說話上了車離開了，勝哲回到病房，凈漢已經躺平了，因為雙手不方便，被子只蓋了一半，上前替他掖好

看著他的安靜睡容，忍不住伸出手，摸了摸他的頭，這才想起自己真的好久好久沒有認真看著他的臉，好久好久沒有摸他的頭

凈漢不管在開心時還是難過時都喜歡讓自己摸頭，特別是撒嬌的時候，每次摸完總會露出可愛的笑容

勝哲的手從頭移到凈漢的臉頰，這裡不知為了自己承載了多少淚水，不知多少次濕了又乾，乾了又濕，多久沒有連著顴骨一起被拉高了

「對不起」

勝哲坐在凈漢身邊看了一會，最後輕輕的吻了他的唇，起身去洗漱準備就寢

等到勝哲走入浴室，凈漢才睜開眼睛

勝哲也很痛吧…他也知道錯了…爸媽一定不想我們離婚收場…還是再緩緩吧…

第二天，醫生宣布凈漢可以不用吊點滴了，不過還得繼續住院觀察，傷口很深若是感染了後果不堪設想，但至少可以不用被點滴束縛，不僅右手可以靈活的動，還可以隨意下床，方便多了

而勝哲也因為連續請了幾天假，公司叫苦連天，看著凈漢也不用隨時照看著，於是趕去公司上半天的班下午再過來

不過凈漢的事也爆發出來了，鬧的沸沸揚揚，經紀人隨即發出新聞稿，證實同時告知沒有大礙，不出經紀人所料，有些媒體甚至讀者，都說凈漢一方面在書上說要樂觀向上，自己做出這樣的事，根本就是虛偽，卻也有人說凈漢或許是透過書抒發自己，沒有什麼不對的地方，總之毀譽參半

看了這些網路留言，凈漢無奈表示自己又不是偶像，不過是個作家有必要這麼在意自己幹了什麼嗎？

把手機隨手一丟，拿起筆用病床的桌子開始畫著窗外的景色，周遭都很安靜，這是凈漢結婚以來第一次真正靜下心來，畫著他最愛的畫，也許是因為經歷了上次他對勝哲說出心裡的話，心裡沒有了雜亂的思緒，一時間竟然得到了前所未有的平靜

一畫就是一個上午，凈漢聽到自己的肚子開始咕咕叫著才意識到已是午間時分了，勝哲跟他說過午餐他會帶來的，於是又動起筆繼續畫，畫沒幾下房門被打開了

凈漢想這個時間應該是勝哲吧，自己還沒完全原諒他，所以繼續低這頭畫著畫

「長輩來了連頭都不用抬的嗎？」

聽到的不是預料之中溫和低沉的男聲，而是尖銳讓他厭惡至極的女聲

凈漢他起頭看向她

「媽」

她是勝哲的媽媽

「你倒是挺愜意的啊，還有閒情逸致在那畫畫」

凈漢沒有回話只是放下畫筆，無聲的看向窗外，看來好心情是沒了

「不是說沒大礙嗎，你看起來也挺好的，還待在醫院幹甚麼」

勝哲的媽媽今天從新聞上得知了凈漢的消息，隨即怒氣沖沖的奔來醫院，一進門便是酸言酸語，看著凈漢沒有回話變本加厲的繼續說

「每天只待在家無所事事，現在搞這一齣，家事怎麼辦，難道要勝哲替你做？」

凈漢一向都是默默的聽著她的惡言相向，從不回話，通常她罵夠了，就會離開，這次卻不知為何想要凈漢回答了

「怎麼現在連說話都不會了」

凈漢抬眸露出的眼神雖沒有任何不敬之意，卻讓人產生不自覺的畏懼，讓勝哲媽媽心臟縮了一下

「媽你來找我，不過就是想要找個宣洩出口，讓自己心情好點，我不回話您不是可以更痛快嗎？何必非要我回話呢？」

「你……這是該對長輩說話的態度嗎？」

凈漢嘆了一口氣，無奈的閉下眼，再次啟口

「看吧，我回話了，您不是更生氣了，總結下來，您罵著，我聽著，這樣最讓您舒適」

沒有嘗試過凈漢的伶牙俐齒的勝哲媽媽，這次算是踢到鐵板了，她從沒想過凈漢回起話，讓她這麼不知所措，於是以更激烈的話語掩飾自己的慌亂

「不是在手上劃了一刀，怎麼不再劃深一點，不再徹底一點，這樣賴在醫院，還得麻煩勝哲照顧你，本來就是白吃白喝，現在還要多花一筆醫藥費，成事不足敗事有餘，你終究是個沒用的東西，憑什麼勾引我們優秀的勝哲」

「媽，我不在的時候你就是這樣跟凈漢說話的嗎」

背後突然傳來勝哲的聲音，他正巧聽見了他媽媽說的最後一段話

「那…那是因為他先對我不敬的，你…你聽媽解釋」

「我會離婚」

兩人齊刷刷的看向凈漢，對上的是他憤怒的眼神，勝哲媽媽的話徹底激怒了他，這算什麼，為什麼他要這麼委屈，為什麼他要忍受這樣的侮辱

「凈漢我不答應」

勝哲慌張的阻止凈漢的想法

「好，離就離，房子贍養費什麼的一點都別想拿到」

凈漢不屑的一笑

「呵，反正我也不缺」

「媽，我們聊聊」

勝哲拉著自己的媽媽走出病房，凈漢用力的咬著下唇，找不到發洩處，一把病床桌上等繪畫工具跟半成品掃到地上，顫抖著深呼吸，抑制自己不爭氣的眼淚

病房外頭的走道上，站在兒子面前的婦女仍是執迷不悟的說著

「勝哲，這是很好的機會，他想離婚那就趕快離吧，不然他那天又後悔了」

「媽！我不可能離婚」

勝哲媽媽皺起眉頭，恨鐵不成鋼的表情一覽無遺

「你怎麼這麼笨，他只會拖你的後腿，只會白吃白喝而已，有什麼用處？」

「媽，您到底為何會以為他白吃白喝？我不相信你不知道他是作家」

凈漢是個常常出現在媒體上的作家，勝哲媽媽當然知道了，可她覺得作家根本賺不到錢

「作家，能賺幾個錢？」

「您知道他大學還沒畢業就出書了嗎？您知道他到現在每出一本書都會在銷售榜冠軍好幾週嗎？你知道他一次的版稅就是我一年多的薪水嗎？」

勝哲媽媽聽到這才發覺自己沒有真正了解過凈漢的職業，但拉不下臉，仍然嘴硬

「那又怎樣？」

「不怎樣 ，我只知道我們們那間房子，有三分之二都是他出的，我當時還只是個經理哪來那麼多錢？您卻跟他說房子贍養費別想拿到」

這下勝哲媽媽徹底啞口無言了

「如果他不受歡迎，您會常常看到他出現在電視上嗎？如果他賺的不多，他能當那麼久的作家嗎？如果他拖我後腿，我會因為他出席一家書店的開幕會，就拿到合約書嗎？」

勝哲今早去公司就是為了合約的事，會議沒開多久就結束了，因為順利的很，對方沒有特意刁難，結束後還來跟他道謝，因為凈漢，書店開幕這些天都有不錯的成績

「媽，您不能如此，他對我來說很重要，他把我照顧的很好，我對他的態度不好他也吞在肚子裡，您對她如此，他一句怨言都沒有，我是到今天才知道您倆之間是這種關係的」

歸根就底如果今日勝哲的配偶是個女人，即使天天待在家裡勝哲媽媽也不會覺得如何，她是個傳統的人，男主外女主內，也無法接受男人跟男人結婚，要不是因為他的兒子堅持，如果不答應他就到死都不結婚，她一定不會答應這門婚事都

「如果我說我就是不喜歡他，就是要你離婚呢？」

勝哲深深的大力呼吸，皺起眉頭，聲音明顯上揚

「媽！我不能沒有他，是我跟他求婚的，是我承諾他會給他幸福人生的，卻因為您跟我讓他這麼痛苦，會做出這種事也是我誤會他外遇才造成的，求您了，別再傷害他了」

「那你就能沒有媽嗎」

「請您離開吧」

「崔勝哲！」

「請您離開，我不想跟您再吵下去」

「勝哲，我是你媽」

勝哲用力的揉亂自己的頭髮，憤怒的指向樓道的出口

「拜託，求您離開」

從沒看過兒子如此生氣的勝哲媽媽，著實震驚，踱了踱腳拂袖而去

勝哲仰頭長嘆了一口氣，整理好情緒才回到病房內

一進門就被凈漢丟來到枕頭砸中，凈漢擅長運動臂力不容小覷，即使是軟綿到枕頭在過來還是有絲絲的痛楚，勝哲撿起枕頭，接踵而來的是棉被

凈漢還嫌不夠，拿起病床旁矮櫃上自己早上畫完的幾張畫，揉成團往勝哲丟去，圖畫丟完了，連同畫具也想擲出去，完全不顧那些都是凈漢的愛用品

勝哲站著一直挨著凈漢丟來的東西，讓他發洩個夠，發現了地上多了幾滴鮮血，從剛剛凈漢把東西掃到地上時就撤動了傷口，加上激烈的動作，雖都是用右手，仍然造成傷口很大的負擔，傷口裂開了，手上的繃帶已是一片鮮紅

凈漢卻沒有停下的跡象，勝哲見狀上前抓住要繼續丟東西的手

「凈漢冷靜點」

凈漢用力的掙扎，甩開勝哲的束縛，一個不穩因為反作用力往後倒，受傷的手憑著人的反射動作撐在了矮櫃上，這下本來只是滲血的傷口，開始疼痛起來，且大量流血，勝哲趕緊將他拉起，凈漢已經疼的淚水逼出眼眶，卻仍要將勝哲推開

「放開我！」

勝哲緊緊的將凈漢擁在懷裡

「對不起，都是我的錯，你要怎麼對我都可以，但不要跟自己過不去，我們先處理傷口，等重新包紮好了，你說什麼做什麼我都答應，好不好」

凈漢終於冷靜下來，手上的鮮血一直流著，讓他開始暈眩身體微微顫抖著，勝哲把他抱上床，抽了好幾張紙巾替他壓住傷口，然後壓了護士鈴讓護士過來包紮

護士進來時看到病房內一片狼藉的樣子嚇了一跳，她們不是沒看到剛剛勝哲跟他媽媽的爭執，卻沒想到事態如此嚴重，連傷口都裂開了，雖然勝哲壓住了傷口，床舖還是血跡斑斑，最後趕緊讓主治醫生過來處理，費了大半個下午才處理好

主要是重新把傷口縫了一遍，主治醫生很生氣，過程中凈漢很痛卻不發一語，抿著發白的唇，沒了前幾天的朝氣，本來想罵罵他卻始終罵不下去，只能繃著一張臉

一出治療事就用不太好的語氣指責勝哲

「你應該知道這樣的病人不可以隨便亂刺激，情緒波動大，會做出什麼都不知道，今天只是亂砸東西，不小心才又傷到傷口，要是下次他又做出傻事，你後悔都來不及」

「對不起，以後我會注意」

剛剛護士也跟主治醫生講過勝哲媽媽的事情，雖然不知道具體到底怎麼了，但一定跟她脫不了干係

「如果你媽媽沒辦法給他安寧，就不要讓她來，除非你想讓你的丈夫失去一隻手」

主治醫生說的話雖然嚴重了些，卻不無道理，傷口一直反覆，會增加感染的風險，感染後稍不注意截肢也是有可能的

勝哲低下頭愧疚的道

「我知道了」

主治醫生意識到自己過分了，清了清喉嚨

「我給他打了鎮靜劑，讓他好好睡一會，之後要談話可以，別再讓他情緒失控了」

幾個小時後，凈漢醒了，勝哲伏在凈漢旁趴著睡著了，凈漢用沙啞的聲音喚醒勝哲

「崔勝哲」

勝哲揉了揉眼睛

「你醒了，我給你倒水去」

凈漢喝完水直直盯著有些慌張勝哲看，沒有說話

「餓了吧，我給你去買，等等啊」

凈漢拉住勝哲的手，拍拍自己的床舖

「別走，我們聊聊吧坐吧」

「啊，喔」

凈漢放開勝哲的手，摸摸他的臉，眼神溫柔，勝哲握住凈漢的手

「凈漢吶，對不起，是我誤會你了，媽媽那邊我會跟她說清楚，原諒我好不好，我們不要離婚好不好」

「我們之間的問題不只這些這麼簡單」

「凈漢」

「這場婚姻裡，你我都變了，結婚前，你很溫柔很體貼，我很任性很調皮，結婚後，你變暴躁，我變膽怯，改變不是壞事，但是我們迷失自我了」

「凈漢我可以改，我不會再對你發脾氣了，我保證」

凈漢斂下眼眸搖搖頭

「我們還是情侶時，是超越朋友的戀人，可以任性可以做想做的事，結婚後，我們是親人，親人就該互相扶持，互相信任」

凈漢的淚水緩緩的落下

「你有工作很繁忙，那我就做家事處理家族事務，你發脾氣時，我不生氣反而安慰你，因為你壓力很大，但我也有工作，當我趕稿時，你工作不忙時，家事和家族仍是我處理，你的扶持和體諒在哪裡？你喝得爛醉滿身酒氣，衣服上還有口紅印時，我沒有說什麼，因為你必須應酬，我因為傷心，被知秀安慰時，我承認我跟知秀當時的確靠得太近，但你第一時間是懷疑我，而不是為何我會哭泣，你的信任在哪裡？」

勝哲抱住凈漢，用力的收攏手臂，像是防止他從自己身邊溜走一樣

「凈漢，對不起，對不起，我不能沒有你，我會改，你要求什麼我都答應，求求你不要離開我」

凈漢的右手回抱了勝哲，將自己哭的漲紅的臉埋在他的肩窩

「可是我好累，我撐不下去了，我已經提不起勇氣，面對我們的未來，還有你媽媽，她恨不得我死，我沒辦法再跟她相處對她以禮相待了」

淚水浸濕了勝哲的衣服，勝哲雙手扶起凈漢的肩膀，抵著他的額頭

「凈漢你還愛我嗎？」

凈漢再次摸著勝哲的臉，手指撫過他嫣紅的雙唇，先前靠近深深的吻住他，勝哲攬著凈漢的腰加深他們的吻，凈漢也啟口回應，兩人綿長的吻之中夾雜了愧疚和傷心的淚水

「我還愛你……但是我不想再在這樣過下去了，我不快樂……我也有錯我不該一味的隱忍，什麼都不說的，我失去了我自己，即使如此我沒辦法輕易的原諒你」

「如果現在我們暫時不見面你會不會比較快樂比較不痛苦？」

凈漢點頭，勝哲緊閉雙眼再次擁住凈漢

「最後一次，讓我在抱你一下，在你原諒我之前，沒有你的允許我不會再抱你了」

一年後………………

從那天起他們幾乎沒有見面，凈漢後來一直由知勳照顧，他們達成共識，各退一步，兩人暫時不離婚，但保持距離分居，還是偶爾會見面，會聊聊天，回到朋友的狀態

雖然後來也開了記者會，勝哲把一切攬在自己身上，同時保護了媽媽和丈夫

不過近期凈漢不可能再出書，加上還有一份稿沒出，基本上不需要在寫稿，閒得很，於是決定出國旅遊，把他一直嚮往的歐洲給玩了一遍

這一去就是一年多，這期間雖然凈漢中間會回來待幾天，但都是和父母聚聚，他們從機場見過一次後就完全沒有見面了，凈漢有時會寄明信片給勝哲

一開始只是風景，再來會在後面寫一些旅遊心得，到了最近會附上一些自己畫的一小張畫

一年多的旅遊結束了，凈漢把他的所見所聞用圖畫紀錄下來，集合成圖畫集出版，在每幅畫上加上小故事，有些事真人真事，有些是自己得到靈感寫的故事

本以為這麼就沒出書了，又是和以前有差異的圖畫集，銷售量應該不會太好

卻在意料之外大受歡迎，凈漢甚至受邀得到知名雜誌的直播專訪

「尹凈漢先生，是什麼樣的契機讓您決定到歐洲旅遊長達一年」

凈漢溫和一笑，真摯的回答

「一年多前，我發生了一件很嚴重的事，我想大家應該都不陌生，我在婚姻裡迷失了自我，差點離婚了，當時的我很消沉，覺得我好像迷路的孩子，只能待在原地不知所措，但是他為了我，答應給我空間，自己忍受著孤獨，我也應該做出努力，一開始只是想出國散散心，但後來玩出了興致，一玩就是一年多，也因此拾回了畫畫的興趣」

「真的是一個很特別的原因，那麼現在呢，你有什麼話想對他說嗎」

「我想對他說，謝謝你，還有我想你了，然後書的編排都有他的意義」

「喔？有什麼特別的東西在書裡嗎」

凈漢露出了調皮的微笑

「這就是我和他的秘密了」

勝哲看了直播，趕緊拿起他買的凈漢的畫冊，果不其然最後幾頁的圖畫很特別

從前凈漢就喜歡拿著他的畫冊讓勝哲猜謎，猜不出來凈漢就會不跟勝哲說話一個小時作為懲罰，但只要一猜對凈漢就會很開心，對著勝哲又親又抱，撒嬌更是不在少數

勝哲看著畫冊，特別的畫第一張是在荷蘭五做風車，五朵鬱金香，還有五雙木屐，第二張以一個運動場，場中很多有各式各樣的球，第三張是一間小房間有一盞很明亮的燈照滿了房間，第四張一隻手指向畫外就像在指著讀者，而手動主人是快樂的孩子，第五張是玫瑰花海

數字五，球是圓的，明亮的房間，指著讀者快樂的孩子，玫瑰花

勝哲看了看時間他知道距離直播結束還有一段時間，勝哲以最快的速度飛奔到直播現場，途中買了一束玫瑰花

剛到現場，凈漢正好結束，看到勝哲露出了燦爛的微笑，勝哲上前擁住了凈漢

「謝謝你」

「看懂了？」

「嗯，送給你」

勝哲舉起了玫瑰花，送給凈漢

「你願意親口跟我說你的意思嗎」

「我原諒你了，還有我愛你」

勝哲捧著凈漢的臉，眼裡滿滿的柔情，兩人笑著看著對方，擁吻在一起


End file.
